Baretta
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: the GazettE, AoixUruha. POV AOI. Le rêve qu'à fait Aoi cette nuit l'amène à visionner le DVD du NLSG. Scène de réveil entre deux jeunes amants. /autant pour le titre que pour le résumé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, désolée/


**Titre :** Baretta, je ne parviens pas à trouver autre chose pour le titre, désolée. Bien que j'hésitais avec 'ensembles' mais bon...

**Auteur :** Kitsu Y. ... donc moi seule quoi.

**Disclamer :** the GazettE ne m'appartient pas, mais le DVD du Nameless Liberty Six Guns, si, même si je n'en suis pas la seule propriétaire XD Encore que là je parle de l'édition limitée... Idem pour l'histoire, elle m'est venue en visionnant pour la énième fois le premier DVD (et trois fois plus le second XD), et notamment le duo dse guitaristes sur _Baretta_.

**Rating :** T devrait suffire. Même si Aoi abuse un peu niveau langage parfois.

**Pairing :** Aoi x Uruha... mon couple préféré _^^'_

**Genre :**Yaoi, romance, un peu ecchi sur les bords à un contre, c'est un concentré de tendresse donc si vous voulez voir du sang, c'est pas la peine... Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aime le gore --' Ah et un langage assez vulgaire parfois... POV Aoi, en passant...

**Note :** Je crois bien avoir tout dit... Je pensais faire un lemon mais je me suis résignée comme ça a été écrit sur un coup de tête en trois heures (oui, je suis longue... ou pas). Donc si vous voulez que je fasse une séquelle citronnée, dites le ^^ J'en serais ravie! ... Même si j'en ai déjà deux autres à faire XD Oh et, me frappez pas à cause de ce que j'ai déjà à faire, pliz! uhu...

Sinon ça se passe en 2008... Enfin, avant leur look de _Leech_ --' ... Non, navrée, j'aime vraiment pas depuis XD Distress And Coma rattrape àpeine le truc pour moi... hm, je suis pas là pour faire ma critique, s'cusez moi bonnes gens -_-"

Et malgré ce petit désagrément, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture.

* * *

**Baretta**

_Discharge_ continue et je me déchaîne autant que j'en suis capable sur ma guitare, voulant donner de mon effort jusqu'au bout. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon corps s'engourdit de seconde en seconde et d'où vient cette chaleur soudaine sur mon visage. La voix de Ruki me semble s'éloigner de plus en plus et ma vue se brouille. Vais-je m'évanouir ? Ce serait bien la première fois que cela m'arriverait durant un concert !

Et pourtant… Même si ce n'est pas une impression si désagréable, ça reste étrange. Comme si je tombais à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je lance un regard à Uruha, souhaitant qu'il remarque mon malaise et vienne, au mieux, essayer de me soutenir pour que je ne tombe pas. Hélas, il est bien trop concentré sur son jeu et mon front me brûle encore plus. Que devrais-je faire ? Je décide d'attendre la fin… Ou du moins de tenir jusqu'à la fin, qui ne tardera plus. Je continue donc de faire hurler ma guitare selon mes capacités sur le moment.

Malheureusement, le sort semble vouloir en décider autrement. Je me sens glisser et une lumière vive perce à travers mes paupières en feu.

J'ouvre prudemment mes yeux clos, les refermant immédiatement en gémissant de douleur. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, soulagé. De ce que j'ai pu entrapercevoir, je suis dans ma chambre. Et, de toute façon, ça se reconnaît à l'odeur. Il va falloir que j'aère au moins toute la matinée –ou l'après midi, cela dépend de l'heure qu'il est- pour faire disparaître cette lourde odeur reconnaissable entre milles. L'odeur du sexe.

Je m'étire longuement en miaulant comme un chat, gardant les yeux fermés, en me remémorant cette soirée. Oh, avec la façon dont nous nous étions mutuellement épuisés, il devait bien être midi passé !

Je me redresse, m'asseyant entre les draps et relève mes paupières. Ça va, la lumière du jour n'est pas tellement forte. C'est juste que j'étais en plein dans le rayon de soleil qui passait à travers l'unique déchirure dans le store de ma fenêtre. Faut que je pense à le remplacer…

Je cherche mon boxer des yeux dans le but de pouvoir me lever et circuler dans mon appartement sans craindre mes voyeurs de voisins, quand mon regard se pose sur quelque chose de terriblement attendrissant.

La vue de mon bel ange qui repose tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée dessine un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Il est couché sur le ventre, ses bras passés sous l'oreiller et son visage, presque totalement caché par ses cheveux, tourné de mon côté. Sa respiration est calme, soulevant son corps et les draps le dessinant à un rythme régulier. Le rai de lumière qui me barrait les yeux passe sur ses reins couverts.

Je mordille mon piercing sur ma lèvre inférieur. Il me fait trop craquer ainsi. Mais ça, il peut toujours courir pour que je lui dise en face ! Même si je le lui fait largement comprendre…

Je l'observe encore quelque instants et m'arrache à ma contemplation pour repartir à la recherche de mon vêtement. Je finis par mettre la main dessus, l'enfile ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir bien trop large pour moi. Mais bon, au moins, ça couvre ce que ça doit couvrir des jumelles des ces putains de voisins !

'Putains' au sens propre du terme, qui plus est! La jeune femme américaine qui vit dans l'immeuble d'en face est déjà venue plusieurs fois en pleine nuit pour me proposer ses tarifs ! … Je me rappellerais toujours de sa tête de blonde platine décolorée lorsque c'est Uruha qui est partit ouvrir, juste vêtu d'une couverture ! Je suis arrivé quoi ? Une seconde plus tard et pas plus habillé. C'était ex-ce-llent ! Remarquez, depuis, elle ne vient plus me voir. Et c'est pas plus mal… Non, sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup la poitrine chez une femme mais trop, c'est trop ! Enfin… Pourquoi est ce que je repense à ça, moi ?!

Je termine de me lever et marche pour aller dans la cuisine mais fait deux pas en arrière à peine la porte franchie. Non pas que Uruha ait fait quoique ce soit ou qu'il se soit réveillé, je veux juste voir l'heure sur mon réveil. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est plus de midi. Il est même pas loin de quinze heures.

Je hausse les épaules et vais à ma destination première. Là, je me contente de me servir un verre d'eau et ouvre un paquet de pockys chocolat qui appartient, initialement, à mon amant. Je sais, dès le réveil, c'est pas franchement la nourriture recommandée. Et après ? Tant que je ne prends pas de poids, tout va bien !

Je grignote en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Et comme prévu, miss je-fais-chier-le-monde-la-nuit est à la sienne. Elle m'adresse un signe de la main et je ne bouge pas. Elle est vêtue d'une nuisette bleue, de ce que je peux voir d'ici. D'ailleurs, elle semble vouloir la retirer puisque en attrape le bas pour le faire remonter au-dessus de sa tête, envoyant voler le vêtement.

Bah si elle compte me faire un strip-tease, il va peut être falloir qu'elle s'occupe d'abord de son client qui, dans le lit derrière elle, a l'air d'être bien réveillé. J'ignorais qu'elle 'travaillait' aussi le jour. Le mec la dévore des yeux, c'est visible. Je le vois se tordre et se cambrer, un jet de sperme sortant bien vite d'entre les couvertures.

Hé bien, il n'est peut être pas mal foutu, mais si le simple fait que la pute se dessape sous ses yeux suffit à le faire éjaculer presque instantanément… ben il doit pas être un si bon coup que ça.

Je réalise d'ailleurs seulement que mademoiselle a terminé son show et qu'elle cherche par tous les moyens sur elle-même de me faire bander.

Ben ma grande, laisse tomber, t'es pas mon genre…

……..

J'suis con ou quoi ? Je reste là, planté devant ma fenêtre à regarder une blondasse et son client à peine dépucelé, alors qu'un bel ange est dans mon propre lit. Je m'en donne une claque mentale. Ces deux vues n'ont strictement rien de comparable… Je me damnerais pour pouvoir garder un si beau tableau à chaque jour où je me réveille à ses côtés, si l'on me menaçait de me le retirer.

J'arrive dans ma chambre et sourit à nouveau. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il doit dormir profondément.

Je m'approche et m'assied juste à côté de lui. Mon regard court sur sa peau que laisse entrevoir le drap qui le recouvre jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Je m'étends sans trop me coller à lui, ne voulant pas le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, je dépose mes lèvres dans ses mèches blondes et les laisse glisser jusque sur sa joue où je plante un léger baiser humide. Je veille au moindre signe qui m'indiquerait qu'il sort du sommeil, mais il n'y en a pas. Rassuré, je continue mon chemin jusque sur son épaule, caressant sa peau et y faisant jouer mon piercing.

Son souffle ne changeant toujours pas, je me décide à aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Non pas que celle-ci ne me plaise pas ! Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire… dont ranger mon salon… Si seulement il pouvait se ranger tout seul !

Je laisse donc, entre ses omoplates, un passage de ma langue ravie de goûter à nouveau ce corps, puis me relève.

Allez Yuu, courage, un pas devant l'autre et ton cher living s'ouvrira à toi ! … En fait, ce ne serait pas plus mal si la porte pouvait en rester bloquée, moi à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement, je n'ai même pas besoin de forcer. J'entre en prenant bien soin de faire attention où se posent mes pieds, dans ce bordel sans nom. J'ignore si le pire serait de marcher sur les punaises qui jonchent le sol ou… sur l'un des précieux médiators de ma collection.

Oui parce que, que je me justifie une seconde, ma bibliothèque s'est, en fait ,cassée la gueule. Et dessus se trouvaient, entre autres choses, une boîte de mille punaises –ne me demandez pas à quoi elles me servent, je n'en sais rien moi-même – et ma collection de médiators. Bon, il y avait aussi des livres, des magazines, une lampe et quelques décorations mais ça, à la limite, ça ne risque pas de faire bien mal et ce n'est pas aussi petit que des punaises… Tiens ?

Mon regard se trouve attiré par une boîte de DVD pourpre au sol. Je la ramasse et sourit. Le concert dont j'ai justement rêvé cette nuit…

Je repose le DVD sur la table basse et commence à ramasser les petits objets. Par ailleurs, je dois avouer que mes gestes sont plutôt précipités.

Lorsque c'est fait, j'observe un instant mes livres et, optant pour satisfaire cette envie qui me démange, je saute sur mon canapé et attrape le DVD avant de le mettre dans le lecteur. Les coups des six guns retentissent tandis que le menu s'affiche. Je sélectionne la lecture complète et le DVD débute par notre entrée au milieu des fans. Je me souviens que lorsque je les voyais te toucher de la sorte, je n'avais qu'une envie : bricoler un peu mon ampli et faire hurler ma guitare pour que leurs mains soit plutôt sur leurs oreilles qu'en train de te déshabiller !

Peu après nous entamons _Nausea & Shudder_, véritable commencement de ce live au Budokan.

C'est idiot de dire ça mais je nous admire vraiment. Comme un fan de nous-mêmes. Nous sommes déjà chauds rien qu'à l'entrée et, tous les deux, avons cette tendance à bouger en même temps parfois. Bien que notre façon de jouer est différente, car j'ai plus l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi avec mon instrument que toi. Tu préfères éviter au possible _le_ mauvais accord, _la_ note de travers.

Mais cela n'empêche que la symbiose entre nos deux guitares est, le plus souvent, incroyable. Nous nous accordons parfaitement l'un à l'autre et ça, on le sait depuis longtemps. Et on en a été certains à partir du jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensembles, il y a près quatre ans maintenant.

Jour après jour, je souhaite que ça dure. A chaque fois que je te regarde, que ta voix me parvient, la seule chose qui vient à mon esprit est cette prière : _faites que ça dure, que l'on soit à jamais ensembles…_

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte directement, Baretta a débuté. C'est durant cette chanson que j'ai, selon moi, faillit faire une connerie. J'étais à deux doigts, au début, de lâcher ma guitare, te prendre par les hanches pour te coller contre moi et t'embrasser comme je ne l'aurais que trop rarement fait, avec l'adrénaline du live. Et bien que ça serait certainement passé pour du fan-service, Kai n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié l'arrêt des instruments. Pas que lui d'ailleurs…

Alors je me suis rattrapé à temps et j'ai fais passer mon envie de t'embrasser pour une simple discussion pendant laquelle on se retournait à moitié pour s'entendre.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, on entame le solo de Kai… puis un petit bruit vient à me déconcentrer de l'écran à nouveau. C'est le son de tes pieds nus et hésitants sur le parquet du salon. Tu te rapproches du canapé, enroulé dans ton drap comme tu aimes le faire lorsque nous avons ce genre de journées rien qu'à nous. Je suis dos à toi mais te vois, reflété par l'écran de la télévision. Nous nous sourions à travers cette image qui bouge toujours, associée au son sortant des enceintes. Tu sembles encore endormi…

Tu viens poser tes mains sur le dossier du canapé, de chaque côté de mes épaules et je ne relève pas la tête.

Je ne le fais que lorsque c'est lui qui me le demande implicitement, passant sa main dans mon cou. Alors je pose l'arrière de mon crâne sur le dossier et le contemple du bas, comme lui me voit d'en haut. Actuellement, je me trouve à hauteur de son nombril. Je lève une main, l'attrapant derrière la nuque et l'obligeant à se baisser.

Nos lèvres s'unissent et nos langues ne rencontrent aucune difficulté pour se dire 'bonjour' en douces caresses. C'est un baiser lent, qui ne demande rien de plus, mais qui fait passer tellement de sentiments, de paroles qui n'ont même pas à résonner tant elles sont connues.

Le DVD tournait toujours et notre duo vint. Dos à dos nous étions, avec cette fameuse 'discussion'.

Je me rappelle y avoir glissé un 'je t'aime' que le batteur n'avait que moyennement apprécié. Lui l'avait lu sur mes lèvres, alors pourquoi pas le public, me disait-il plus tard. J'haussai simplement les épaules pour dire que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ou alors on l'aurait déjà retrouvé dans la presse. Deux ans déjà, depuis… Le meilleur concert de notre vie, à n'en pas douter.

Nous jouons un petit moment, laissant parfois nos langues se perdre en taquineries humides à l'air libre. Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression que le mienne est enveloppée d'un vent glacé et que tu la réchauffe à l'aide de la tienne. Je trouve ça assez amusant.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, mais ce n'est que pour un instant.

Tu fais le tour du canapé, toujours enveloppé dans ton drap, et vient t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu soulèves le tissu et le passe sur moi aussi. Tu te rapproche encore, collant ton corps nu et frissonnant au mien.

Oui, tu frissonnes. Et ça me fait sourire.

Le concert continue sur l'écran et j'ai passé mon bras autour de ta taille. Tes genoux sont ramenés au niveau de ta poitrine et ta tête sur mon épaule. De mes doigts, je trace des cercles imparfaits sous tes côtes, distraitement. J'ignore si je suis plus absorbé par l'écran ou par toi.

En fait, je crois être entre les deux. Un peu bloqué, certes, mais c'est agréable… reposant même.

Tes lèvres dans mon cou me sortent définitivement de ma torpeur. Tu fais une moue à laquelle je ne résiste pas et, de mon autre main, caresse ta joue du bout des doigts. Je les passe sous ton menton et t'embrasse encore, longuement. Il n'y a toujours aucune envie d'aller plus loin. Juste celle de rester ainsi, côte à côté, à s'alimenter de l'aura de l'autre.

Dans le lecteur, le DVD tourne encore. Tu reposes tes yeux sur la télé en nous séparant et tu souris.

J'y suis en train de gratter les cordes de ma guitare d'une façon déchaînée, puis je lève mon bras gauche vers le ciel, cambrant tout mon corps en arrière.

«Sulfureux… » mumure t-il. Mais je n'ai pas compris.

«-Qu'a tu dis, mon ange ?

-Hm, toi. Tu étais une personne si sulfureuse…

-Car maintenant je ne le suis plus ? Cette affreuse vieillesse m'a donc emporté si loin vers le bas dans ton estime ?

-Arrête, Yuu-chan, c'était il y a à peine deux ans.» Tu déposes rapidement tes lèvres sur les miennes comme pour appuyer cette phrase

«Je veux dire qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais fait fondre n'importe qui… J'avoue que je mourrais d'envie de venir te violer sur scène en plein milieu du concert… »

Sur ces paroles, j'ouvre de grands yeux et émet un petit rire avant de descendre ma main plus bas sur ton ventre. Tu frémis et soupire doucement. Mais tu sais que je n'irais pas plus loin. Nous nous sommes déjà bien suffisamment épuisés comme cela cette nuit, on verra plus tard.

Nous sommes des humains, pas des bêtes. Les petits moments de tendresse ont aussi leur place dans notre monde. Notre 'bulle' rien qu'à nous deux.

«-Ne, Yuu-chan…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je demande tandis que ma main remonte dans tes cheveux emmêlés

«Et si… et si on ne faisait rien, aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire pas de rangement, ni de ménage, de composition ou même à manger… rien. »

Je le regarde, un peu étonné mais ravis. J'acquiesce et nous nous resserrons l'un contre l'autre. Le DVD touche bientôt à sa fin et tu te tortilles pour me faire comprendre que tu veux descendre du canapé. Je te libère donc de mes bras et tu récupères le tissu autour de toi.

Cette absence de ta chaleur contre moi me provoque un frisson tout le long du corps. Puis tu me tends la main. Je te lance un regard interrogateur. Tu penches la tête sur le côté, tes mèches glissant sur ton épaule et me lance avec un sourire :

« On va prendre un bain ? »

Une nouvelle fois, je hoche la tête. Je prends tes doigts entre les miens et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'eau.

Je prépare la baignoire, veillant à la température de l'eau et rajoutant une mousse colorée et odorante. Tu baisses la lumière, histoire de rendre le moment plus intime puis te débarrasses du drap, entrant lentement dans l'eau pour t'habituer à la température. Une fois installé, tu me fais signe de te rejoindre. Je retire le peu d'étoffes que je porte et prends place entre tes cuisses, en faisant toutefois attention.

Tes mains passent autour de ma taille et je cale mon dos à ton torse.

Viennent bientôt maintes douces et chastes caresses, murmures à peine audibles pleins de promesses et de vérités.

Puis nous nous endormons une nouvelle fois, dans l'eau chaude. Morphée nous appelle et, l'ambiance aidant, il est difficile de résister à son appel. Nous nous laissons glisser entre ses bras mais les tiens ne se détache pas de moi.

Avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, je me rends compte que le lecteur DVD a recommencé le live. Je peux entendre _D.L.N _d'ici. Une belle mélodie pour nous permettre de ne pas craindre un quelconque cauchemar.

Ainsi, j'espère juste que nous allons nous retrouver dans un rêve aussi beau que ce que nous vivons jour après jour. Simplement ensembles...

**OwArI** _(oui, je m'amuse...)_

* * *

Oh je suis sûre que j'aurais pu faire mieux... et moins guimauve aussi. Surtout moins guimauve d'ailleurs...

Bref, puis je vous demandez ce que vous en pensez? Merci!

K'su, Ja Ne!


End file.
